El trauma
by lucy D heartifilia
Summary: Un día en el "tranquilo" gremio de Fiore, se encontraban los 3 exceed de Fairy Tail conversando o más bien viendo como Lily se abrazaba a si mismo y repetía incontables veces algo, una sola frase. El trauma que sufrió Lily un día en casa de Gajeel. En si hay GaLe y unas insinuaciones de NaLu.


_**His~ a todos, aquí lucy D. Heartifilia -también soy yumi- presentándose luego de ir de viajes *mentirosa, estuviste haciendo de vaga todos los días*, hoy les presento este raro y loco one-shot que ha salido mientras revisaba mis imágenes, pero no se preocupen este no era el único one~shot raro que haga *disfruten de sus ojos mientras puedan*, sin más molestias diviértanse**_

_***resultados ilógicos, intento de humor, pequeña insinuaciones de nalu***_

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila mañana en Fiore...algo demasiado raro en la ciudad así que los ciudadanos tenían miedo de que pasara algo malo, proveniente del gremio más fuerte, también era destructivo, ruidoso, escandaloso y de nuevo destructivo porque lo era, definitivamente lo era. En fin el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba tranquilo no se escuchaban más que pocas risas y barriles de alcohol chocando con las paredes, definitivamente era tranquilo para un gremio como lo era fairy tail.<p>

En el gremio sólo había pocas personas entre ellas la familia stratuss, el maestro, el ya no tan pequeño romeo, los compadres de siempre -entiéndase como macao y wakaba-, gajeel, levy, lily, wendy, charle, natsu, happy, juvia y erza. Claramente faltaban muchas personas porque el ruido era mínimo y natsu estaba tranquilito en su asiento por distintas razones y por falta de personas, no estaba la rubia con quien hacer una misión o molestarla o pedirle que fueran a pescar o invitarla a comer, tampoco estaba el mago de hielo ni el dragón Slayer del rayo para pelear...y gajeel últimamente pasaba más tiempo con la maga de escritura y realmente se aburría sin alguno de ellos

...Pero la historia realmente no se trata de él y sus problemas de soledad -sabemos que luego va a ir a casa de lucy-, se trata más bien de los exceed que estaban lo suficientemente apartados, en una esquina oscura donde apenas llegaban los rayos del sol

-¿Hey Lily, te pasa algo?-le pregunto happy al gato con alas que estaba abrazándose a sí mismo en la oscuridad- ¿No tienes pescado?, si quieres yo comparto el mío

-No seas tonto, happy- le reprocho charle, la gata blanca tsundere- Vamos, dinos que te paso

El pobre Lily no podía dejar de murmurar pequeños y apenas entendibles "no vi nada, no vi nada"

-Voy a llamar a gajeel- dijo happy preocupado- Vuelvo en un segundo.

-¡No lo traigas!-grito Lily deteniendo a happy quien se sorprendió por la repentina acción- No lo traigas ni siquiera a levy

Happy y charle se miraron, pensando el por qué Lily no quería ver a su compañero, bueno que no quisiera ver a gajeel a veces era entendibles, pero que no quisiera ver a levy era muy raro, a Lily le encantaba hablar y estar con levy -también hacer que gajeel se pusiera celoso-, charle volvió a intercambiar miradas con happy antes de sentarse tranquilamente mirando a Lily, happy se sentó a su lado, ambos frente a Lily que se sorprendió por el gesto de sus amigos, sin embargo, lo comprendió perfectamente y suspiro.

-Bueno, les contaré -Lily miro a los lados, vio a lo lejos a levy y gajeel en una mesa, camino despejado- todo paso hace dos días...

_~HACE SOLO DOS__ BELLOS__ DIAS~_

_Lily estaba tranquilo durmiendo en la casa de gajeel, hace apenas unas horas gajeel le hab__í__a dicho que ir__í__a __a__ casa de la enana -lo dijo textualmente- a comer, claramente __Lily__ sab__í__a que no iba a comer si no más bien iba a pasar un tiempo de pareja con la peliazul, hace m__á__s de 5 meses que sal__í__an y claramente __é__l lo sab__í__a junto con lucy...y bueno tambi__é__n mirajane, todos los dem__á__s eran tan idiotas que no se hab__í__an dado cuenta o ten__í__an sospechas._

_Lily soñaba con miles de jugos de kiwi por mont__ó__n cuando se despert__ó__ porque alguien no sab__í__a respetar su siesta tocando la puerta, se levant__ó__ somnoliento__, camino hacia__ la puerta __encontrándose__ con la __pelirroja__ del gremio, erza Scarlet con un sonrojo en sus mejilla__s._

_-¿__E__sta gajeel?-pregunto nerviosa la __pelirroja__ mirando a todos lados-¿__E__sta levy aqu__í__?_

_Al parecer lo hab__í__a descubierto, no se__ había__ tardado tanto como hab__í__a __imaginado._

_-__N__o, ambos salieron...¿no __están__ en casa de levy?-ahora si __tenía__ curiosidad- Gajeel me dijo que iba a su casa_

_-__L__evy no estaba en su cuarto cuando la fui a ver, tampoco estaba con lucy-la __pelirroja__ estaba nerviosa, al descubrir el "gran" secreto- me voy, dale...mis felicitaciones_

_Así__ la __pelirroja__ se fue sin dejar su nerviosismo, definitivamente no reaccionaba bien con los asuntos de parejas__, después de todo aun su amor de la infancia no se le declaraba ni la había besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad…Happy le había contado aquel incidente un día como cualquiera cuando sin querer tomo el alcohol de la castaña, maga de las carta s._

_Cuando su molestia __de cabellos __roj__os como la sangre__ se fue,__ la idea de volver__ a dormir en el __cómodo__sofá se le hizo bastante tentadora__, pero antes __iría__en__ busca__ de__ una manta porque empezaba a hacer frio__, mientras más oscuro se teñía el cielo más frio hacía__...si tan solo no hubiera ido al cuarto __estaría__ de lo __más__ feliz de la vida, pero el destino__ caprichoso como solo él puedo serlo no__ lo qui__s__o._

_Lily volaba hasta la habitaci__ó__n de gajeel, que no sabemos si era peor que la casa de natsu, al llegar a la habitaci__ó__n los __últimos__ rayos anaranjados iluminaban la habitaci__ó__n __tiñéndola__ con un azul oscuro, __haciéndole__ m__á__s dif__í__cil su tarea de buscar su manta roja__,__ que fue un regalo __de __levy hace __vario__s meses. La noche hab__í__a __caído __completamente __dejando el cuarto a oscuras, el pequeño __L__ily no quer__í__a ir a prender la luz__,__ primero__ era__ su manta, __además__é__l__,__ no le ten__í__a mie__d__o a la oscuridad, cuando ya se iba a rendir, la vio en una esquina oculta entre algunos metales, se acerc__ó__ feliz a tomarla...cuando la levanto se escuch__ó__ un__ leve__ sonido, algo se hab__í__a ca__í__do del mueble, se acerc__ó__ a ver__ que era después de todo aún seguía siendo humano-o más bien diría gato- y la curiosidad lo vencía a veces__, era algo blando y ten__í__a forma de circulo, no lo __distinguía muy__ bien, se __acercó__ al pequeño escritori__o__ que gajeel__ tenía__ para cuando __a la chica le dieran ganas de escribir__ algo y prend__ió__ la __lámpara__...__quiso__ no haberla prendido__._

_-¡¿QUEEEE?!__- tiro lejos aquel objeto como si se tratara de una cucaracha- ¡AAAHHH!_

_~AHORA EN EL GREMIO~_

Lily se volvió a abrazar a sí mismo, no quería saber eso ni mucho menos saberlo de esa forma, no quería saber nada relacionado a las relaciones íntimas que su amigo/compañero tenía con la pequeña peliazul. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar aquel objeto del demonio, sabía que los humanos lo usaban seguido, pero nunca había tocado uno ni mucho menos pensó que su tsundere amigo haría algo así con su pareja, una de las tantas cosas que no quería saber de su relación era cuanto intimidaban.

-¿Qué era?-pregunto happy interesado en el relato de su amigo- ¿Un cadáver, pastel de fresas de erza, sangre, un pescado?

-no…eran...condones.

Bien si charle era una gata tsundere y señorita, el solo imaginar al dragón Slayer de hierro y a la maga de escritura juntos teniendo...ya saben, los colores se le subieron al rostro y claro que no fue la única, a happy también se le subieron los colores, mientras Lily seguía intentando olvidar algo que no olvidaría tan fácilmente, ese recuerdo se quedaría grabado en su memoria como si se lo hubieran tatuado en la piel.

-¿Que es eso?

La -nada- melodiosa voz de natsu llegó a los oídos de los exceed, asustando más al pobre happy, que no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo con mentalidad de un niño de 5 años algo tal complejo como aquel objeto hecho para evitar enfermedades de trasmisión sexual y evitar un hijo si es que la pareja no quería.

-Bueno natsu...¡es un globo! -definitivamente happy no es el mejor pensando una excusa- viene en un paquete y tiene forma circular...y lo inflas y lo inflas y tienes un globo

-¡Que genial! –grito emocionado al saber lo que era- voy a preguntarle a lucy si tiene uno.

Y así el peli rosa salió a encontrarse con la rubia que seguramente se sonrojara cuando él le pregunte su duda y tal vez lo golpearía un tanto por preguntar aquellas cosas, natsu era idiota, un tanto inocente tal vez, pero el ser idiota se llevaba el premio.

Mientras tanto happy sonrió siniestramente aunque igual tenía un poco de preocupación por su amigo...nuestra charle que en realidad es una pervertida se imaginó lo que podría pasar entre los magos, no aguanto más y salió disparada a mojarse la cara, nunca más iba a pensar en aquellas cosas.

Claramente Lily aun tendría que ir a un psicólogo por ver eso...es obvio que no sabía que esa misma noche vería algo mucho más horrible para sus ojos.

Moraleja de la historia: "nunca llegues a las 12 de la noche a la casa de gajeel, porque te puedes encontrar a él y a la linda levy tiendo sexo", consejo de phanterlily. Mejor hacerle caso o quedarías tan traumado como el pobre exceed.

...Y claro nunca dejes que un dragón Slayer vaya a preguntarle si tiene condones a una maga estelar, las consecuencias no soy del todo favorables o quizás sí...aunque de uno que otro golpe no se salva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y eso fue todo, si se nota que me gusta el NaLu...es que no pude evitar dar muchas insinuaciones de ellos, ¡eran perfectos!. Sé que no salió perfecto, pero es que no podía pulirla más, eso fue lo que salió y ahora tengo muchas ideas en mente que necesito pulir, soy un asco como escritora, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que alguien algún día me diga: "para ser algo que tu hayas escrito, esta bien". Ese es mi gran sueño.<strong>_

_**Sin más demoras, me despido, volveré algún día a arruinar de nuevo sus ojos con mis queridos fics.**_

_**Por favor no olviden dejar review, acepto de todo, quejas, dudas, alguna recomendación, tomates, de todo.**_


End file.
